あなたの夢か?
by Kuchiki Yumeka
Summary: ByakuyaxOC: Who's she? The girl who is 3rd seat officer and Byakuya's first ever friend...Sequel coming and hopefully a Naruto Crossover. Please R&R!
1. The Place Where I Cannot Go

あなたの夢か?

Yumeka: Once upon a time, I owned Bleach…

Byakuya: If you did, I wouldn't get owned by Yoruichi!

Renji: Snap out of your daydream!

Byakuya: Plagiarism is against the law. We must uphold justice. If we do not, who will?

Renji: Yeah! No flaming or spamming please. And all OCs are Copyrighted.

--

Chapter 1: The Place Where I Cannot Go

It was a beautiful spring morning in Soul Society. Birds were chirping, flowers were everywhere and the sky was cloudless. _That would be perfect, _the girl thought. In reality, it was a cold spring morning in Soul Society. Birds were silent, dead flowers were everywhere and the sky was so misty that you couldn't see any clouds. Yumeka peeped around the corner, staying hidden in the shadows as well as possible.

Her ebony black bangs were plastered to her forehead with rain, and her two supposedly cute pigtails were soaked. Nevertheless, with her indigo eyes, rosy lips and pale glowing skin, Yumeka looked like a princess. But she was anything but that. And it had always been her dream when she was young. _A pretty girl was running away from a boy with a sword, when suddenly a stranger jumped down from a tree and said- _Yumeka was interrupted in her thoughts by a loud shout of, "So it's you, demon cat!" A peal of hearty laughter broke the silence. 

She scolded herself mentally for being so scared; it wasn't like he had found out yet.

"Well that's a fine way to greet me, isn't it, Little Byakuya! And after I came all this way just to see you!"

"Silence! Why would I ever want to be visited by the likes of you in the first place?! I will be head of the Kuchiki clan soon enough, you know – I don't have time to waste on you!"

"Is that right?" She replied, deftly undoing the string that held Byakuya's hair back and it cascaded down. A vein throbbed in his forehead, a warning sign to all who knew him well.

"Why, you..!" He swung his sword, but she shunpo-ed and reappeared at the top of the Kuchiki palace. Yumeka felt a pang of jealousy. _Why can't _I _get his attention like that? _

"Haha! If the Head of Clan Kuchiki can get his hair tie stolen by a girl, then I worry about the future of the clan!" She sneered unpleasantly. Byakuya's expression resembled Kusajishi Yachiru's when her candy got taken away.

"Don't you move an inch, Shihouin Yoruichi…" He threatened, "I'm gonna…"

"Kuchiki Byakuya, you can't get me!"

Yumeka looked at the dark skinned girl who was twirling a white string between her fingers. She grinned mischievously at a boy whose long black hair flowed past his shoulders. He was holding a zanpaku-tô and scowling at the newcomer with deep dislike in face. Yumeka hoped that she would never have to face him like that, ever. Yoruichi's foot twisted, and then she vanished. Byakuya was breathing heavily.

"I see… it seems to me you wish to call my wrath upon yourself…" He looked forward and Yumeka scaled up the tree, eyes wide. "Very well…I shall make you see the error of your ways!"

Yumeka perched on a branch, swinging her legs. She was amazed how Byakuya still couldn't see her. _The stranger jumped down from the tree and said, "You will never harm this poor girl! Or I shall cut you down!" _"For my own shunpo… is far superior to that of the likes of you!!" Byakuya cried, and departed. All Yumeka could do was stare enviously at the empty space where he was a second ago. She had secretly been practicing shunpo, looking forward to the day where she would be the one he wanted to chase. She leapt down lightly and twirled into mid-air, leaving dead leaves floating down.

"I'm home, Yasuko-san." She mumbled.

"Come help with the new deliveries, Yume-chan!"

Yumeka sighed. Her twenty-one year old aunt (who died in a car crash) was always like this.

-Flashback-

"Yasuko-san…I…" Yumeka whispered, "I'm so happy that you took care of me…I'm so grateful…thank you."

"Yumeka! A customer!" Yasuko shouted, although her niece was only an inch away.

-End of Flashback-

Moving, checking and labeling the new products was an easy job, considering Yumeka's other experiences. It was almost twwnty minutes before Yasuko noticed that Yumeka was soaked to the skin. They lived in the small apartment above a pet shop, so that they would hear if there was a robbery. The small shop, despite its shabby appearance, was the home to more than fifty different types of animals. Sticking the last pink label on a packet of food which promoted a 15 discount, Yumeka ran up to her room and clumsily knocked over a box of doggy treats.

She soaked in the bathtub, recounting the strange events that happened at the Kuchiki Palace. Byakuya with his hair down looked cute.

"Yume-chan! Customer!" Yasuko screeched. Yumeka splashed water onto the floor as she desperately struggled to get her clothes on. Soon she admitted defeat, and instead put on a black robe and a white hakama with the number 六 on it. The shop opposite sold cosplay items such as this, including fake zanpaku-tôs and other weapons.

Yumeka dashed down the stairs. According to Yasuko, it was rude to keep a customer waiting, especially if they asked for your help.

She closed her eyes and squeezed water out of her hair.

"Welcome to the Seireitei Pet Shop! How may I help you?"

Byakuya sweat-dropped. _What a creative name._

"Do you sell peacock medicine? Our's seem to have gotten quite sick."

Inner Byakuya: **She's so not professional…Man! I'm tired from that fight with Yoruichi! **

Yumeka glanced at the customer before gaping at him.

Inner Yumeka: **Shut your mouth, it's unbecoming!**

"…Ah, yes, um, this way." She blushed and led him over to the exotic pets section. "…Eh, here you go," Yumeka picked up the pink bag and handed it to him. She noticed that his hair was tied up with a black string.

"Thanks." He brushed her hand by accident, and Yumeka blushed even worse.

"Y-you're, um, I mean, eeh…" She stuttered. "Your shunpo is really good!" She spilled before running back upstairs to hyperventilate.

"Huh? You've seen me shunpo?" Byakuya called after her. He waited for a reply, but there was none. "What a weird girl." He threw the door open and Yumeka sneaked a last glance at the love with glazed eyes.

That night, Yumeka tossed and turned in her bed, but couldn't sleep.

_I touched _Kuchiki Byakuya.

I _touched Kuchiki Byakuya. _

_I _touched _Kuchiki Byakuya. _

She got up and left a note to Yasuko saying that she would be out. With 

that, she shunpo-ed out of the window and reappeared outside a bar. Yumeka heard happy voices and singing inside. She had never felt like that…felt like she belonged here. She pushed open the door and bright lights temporarily blinded her.

"Hey, hey kid. You're too young to be in here. What are you, eight?"

"N-no…I'm nine. Actually, I'm here to find Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi?! Isn't she a bit old for you?"

"Not in that way." Yumeka whispered.

"Did someone say my name? You said my name!" To Yoruichi's left sat Matsumoto, Hisagi and Kira. To her right was Shunsui and Ukitake. "Yo…little girl."

"Hii," Yumeka looked at Yoruichi's wrist. A piece of white string was looped around it. "Um, why are you wearing such an ugly piece of string? I could get you a nicer one." Already drunk, Yoruichi ruffled the younger girl's hair. _She's so cute. I want a child like that with Kisuke-chan. _

"You're so cute! Of course you can have it, but only if you give me a nicer one!"

"Thanks!" Yumeka's face lit up as she revealed perfect teeth. She shunpo-ed out and materialized outside the Kuchiki Palace, standing on Byakuya's window sill. He was fast asleep, muttering things like

"Never…Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi…Die!"

Yumeka had to stifle a laugh. _He sleeps like a baby._ Oh well. Her slim fingers tied the string to one of wind-chimes and she was gone.

"Ne…" Byakuya yawned, brushing his hair. It was a shame that he lost his best hair tie to THAT Demon Cat. His face looked like bird shit. Nobody really knew but secretly, Byakuya really worried about his looks. He believed that a good first impression was everything. Closing his eyes, Byakuya heard the soft chimes that the metal pipes made. He looked admiringly at them in the mirror, and then saw the cord. "Hey…" Although he didn't know who returned it, he felt glad that Soul Society was gradually accepting him into their community, instead of treating him like a brat.

-Flashback-

Byakuya hid in the bushes, listening to Hisagi Shuhei and Ukitake Jyuushiro talk while drinking tea.

"By the way, have you heard?" Ukitake said quietly, making 

Byakuya strain his ears to listen.

"Heard what?" Hisagi drawled.

"Apparently, among this year's new recruits, there's a real genius… the likes of which we haven't seen since yourself."

"I'm really no genius…" Byakuya scratched his face absent-mindedly, had he landed himself in some poisonous bush? Lost in this thought, he almost missed the next part of the conversation.

"Apparently, this kid…graduated from the Shinigami Academy after only a single year."

"One year…that's really something."

"Isn't it though? Age wise, he's…let's see… you know Captain Kuchiki's grandson, Byakuya-kun?" Byakuya's eyes widened and he heard his name.

"Yeah, that impertinent little…" _Grk! I must remember to crush that son of a bitch! How dare he fucking say things like that about a noble?_

Inner Byakuya: **Ooh! Getting mouthy, are we? Keep your temper, Kuchiki-kun, and concentrate on that reiatsu concealing spell you're holding!**

"Yes, quite."

_And Ukitake too! _"Apparently this newcomer is about Byakuya-kun's age, or perhaps a little younger…but I hear he has obtained a seated position as soon as he was assigned to a division."

_Ah…I've got competition, ne, Inner?_

Inner Byakuya: **I believe so, Kuchiki-kun.**

_Gah…stop calling me that!_

"MA--N… A seated officer at that age, huh? This must be one scary little genius we're dealing with here…guess this puts me one step further away from that vice-captain position!"

"You don't need to sound so happy about it."

"So…what division's he in? Where was this genius kid assigned?" Hisagi asked, trying his best not to sound curious or anything. In fact, he wasn't. He was downright jealous of the kid. Actually, the first thing Hisagi wanted to do was give him a good beating for being so clever. Ukitake merely sipped his tea, smacking his lips loudly too.

"He was assigned to fifth…"

_That means a fight. I must fight that kid. Now! Come on, Inner, let's go!_

Inner Byakuya: **Are you quite so sure?**

_Yes…at least I think so…_

Byakuya went home that day feeling much more confident that he had beaten the newcomer.

_Hmph…I wonder how he became a seated officer with skills like that? Maybe the rest of the newcomers were even worse. Well hah! I bet I'll become a Captain! Don't you think so, Inner?_

Inner Byakuya: **Hmm…maybe, maybe not.**

_Why's that?_

**Because if that weird girl is the one you compete against, then she'll probably become Captain.**

_Shut up._

**I'm only tellin' the truth!**

-End of Flashback-

Byakuya sighed in frustration. He really wanted that Captain Position. Turning off the light, he buried deep into his blankets and fell asleep wondering who in Soul Society had gotten his hair tie back.

"Spying on Kuchiki?" A voice sounded in the half-darkness behind 

Yumeka, making her jump.

"No…I mean, yes…I mean…" She looked behind her at the tall, red haired boy. Somehow, he seemed intimidating.

"I'm Abarai Renji. Who're you?" Renji asked, flashing a smile at her. He really resembled a red pineapple with red hair spiked up in a ponytail (not unlike Shikamaru).

"I'm Yumeka." She continued to look at the boy until he sighed.

"Why are you spying on Kuchiki? He's such a spoilt brat."

"Idon'tknow." Yumeka said a bit too quickly. Renji grinned evilly like he always did when an idea struck him.

"Oi! Kuchiki! You've got an admirer!" He yelled.

Byakuya slowly turned around, as if he would personally murder the person who said that. Yumeka blushed until she was almost the same colour as Renji's hair. "Ow! What did you hit me for? I was only helping! You would never make a move."

Getting more suspicious, Byakuya shunpo-ed and pressed his zanpaku-tô onto Renji's throat. Yumeka panicked and ran away. _Renji, you son of a bitch!_ However, Byakuya remembered the weird girl yesterday and he compared her to the girl he just saw. He released his grip on Renji's collar and stalked to the edge of the trees.

"Yes! The intelligent detective Kuchiki Byakuya has already solved the mystery!" He muttered, before realizing how lame it sounded. Renji sniggered at that.

Yumeka sweared that she would hit Renji until he became mincemeat. What was he thinking? She paced around the small backyard before picking up her wooden sword and pretending to hack Renji into pieces.

"Not bad…but you need a lot more practice." Byakuya stepped out from the forest. _Had he been spying on me all this time? _Yumeka dropped her sword and cringed inwardly. "I followed you from the Kuchiki Palace. After all, my shunpo outstrips your running by far."

Inner Byakuya: **Why are you being so polite? You're a noble; she's a commoner from the Rukongai!**

That girl was unlike any that he had seen before. Apart from leaking a huge amount of reiatsu, she also had an enormous energy surrounding her soul, making it difficult to breach.

Inner Byakuya: **Who are you? Why did you spy on me this morning? screaming Say something, you idiot! **

"So…want to fight me?" He asked casually. Yumeka's jaw dropped. _Oh __my God! He wants to fight me! I'll die!_ "What? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No…it's just that…you're very good. And I'm not. I can only do shikai."

Inner Byakuya: **Only do shikai? **Only **do shikai? That's good! For someone from the Rukongai. Of course, we're better, aren't we?**

_Shut up!_ Byakuya unsheathed his zanpaku-tô and waited. Yumeka, holding her suburitō, stood opposite him. Neither of them moved.

_Hado No. 88: Hiryugekizokushinteraiho. _A massive blast of black reiatsu surged towards Byakuya's stricken face. He didn't have time to dodge it, or to defend himself against Yumeka's powerful and accurate blows.

A drop of icy water fell onto Byakuya's cheek. He stirred, and woke up to see Yumeka's anxious face beside him. Suddenly, a chain of memories from their brief fight broke through a barrier.

"Wait – how did you use kidō without saying it? And why was your reiatsu black?"

Yumeka lifted her eyebrows slightly.

"Non-verbal kidō should be easy enough if you concentrate on the name and effect of it. And I don't know why my reiatsu is black. Yours is blue, right?"

"No…not anymore. Ever since I discovered my zanpaku-tô's name, my reiatsu turned pink." _Pink…_

"You were out cold for ten minutes." This fact didn't seem to bother Byakuya. He got up and looked around the back of the shop.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"I'm two years younger than you." Was her reply.

She walked away, giving a sign that she wanted him to leave. He picked up the zanpaku-tô and remained motionless at the shop's front door.

"Well, I'll leave, then." He hesitated. "You're better than any girl I've ever met."

"Thanks." She answered, oblivious to the fact that he had gone.

"Ginrei-san, have you ever heard of black reiatsu?" Byakuya questioned his grandfather that evening at dinner.

"Black reiatsu? Yes, only Hollows or Vizards have that." The old man replied. The young boy frowned.

"What about a different type of energy, but much more powerful?" Byakuya persisted. He was determined to find out her secret.

"I haven't heard of such in Soul Society, but when I was still alive, I had a friend who was a Shinobi. He had really powerful energy, they call it chakra. Perhaps that is the answer."

Byakuya scoffed, and went up to his room. _Shinobi...they don't even exist._

The following morning, since Yumeka had long finished her chores, she went to the Rukongai. Even in new surroundings with people who didn't know her, Yumeka still felt insecure.

"Hey! No one dares trespass on our territory, right Renji?"

"Um…I…didn't know…"

"Yuu-chan! What are you doing here?" Renji sauntered over and smacked the younger boy's head. "Sheesh! She's our friend!"

"I wanted to play with you guys…" She started, while the other boy said something about a 'baka aka-pine'. (Stupid red pineapple).

"OK! Let's play Eternal Tag! You're it!" Renji hit the brown haired boy and ran off. Yumeka shunpo-ed to the roof of Renji's small house. _Endless Tag..._

_Hee hee! He can't catch me!_

Somehow, Renji managed to grab hold of a ledge and swing himself up to the roof.

"Um…If you can get up here, doesn't it mean he can too?" Yumeka asked the bigger boy shyly.

"Nah…I knocked him out."

--

Yumeka: That was a bit crappy wasn't it?

Renji: Nah…

Byakuya: Hmph. If I was an author, my superior story would be much better than that.

Yumeka: Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Renji: _And I thought she was shy…_


	2. The Blood Red Sunset

あなたの夢か?

Rukia: Not rich enough to own Bleach…yet.

--

Chapter 2: The Blood Red Sunset

"So why did you want to come here? Inuzuri is the almost the worst district in the whole of Soul Society." Renji inquired thoughtfully. Yumeka looked blank, so he expanded. "I mean, in each of the North, East, South and West areas of Rukongai, there are districts numbering from one to 80. One has the best public order, and 78th… well, it's even lower than the lowest. Recently, there have been fights and battles going on there. When I get really strong, I'm gonna challenge the best fighter there, Zaraki Kenpachi!" The red pineapple felt like he had said too much, and blushed, waiting for the newcomer to introduce herself.

_We were children living in the worst of towns. If you did the slightest thing a grown-up didn't like, who knew what they'd do to you. _

"Mmm. I don't know anything about this place, because I live in Seireitei." She swung her legs back and forth.

"You live in Seireitei? Are you a Shinigami?"

"No…I own a shop there." He didn't question further, but Yumeka suddenly felt that being with Renji made her feel comfortable, like he wouldn't really care what she said or did. If she was with Byakuya, he would definitely criticize her un-noble way of speaking or her clumsy movements. Yumeka could express her feelings without getting embarrassed, and she almost knew Renji would understand. After all, living in a place where so many feelings and emotions were present, his reaction would be like this:

_"R-ren-chan, I have to tell you something."_

_"What?" _

_"You're…the first person…that made me feel so open and happy…"_

_"Geezus, don't get all sentimental on me, Yume-chan!"_

-Imagined scene with Byakuya-

_"Byakuya…I think that you're so lucky…to be able to live as a noble…to get whatever you want."_

_"Emotions…how useless…" _

With a halfhearted sigh, Yumeka walked to the end of the roof and pushed off against the side.

"Hey, what are you…HEY!" Yumeka flew through the air like a 

trapezist, except a little too gracefully, and landed on one foot. Her raven hair streamed out like black paint. "How did you do that? Any _normal _person would fall over and break their neck!" He narrowed his eyes and looked suspicious.

"I had…practice…" She turned to walk away.

"Oi! Where are you going now?" But Yumeka had gone.

She reappeared in front of two Shinigami wearing the standard uniform, and both clutching forms.

"Su-sumimasen?"

"Yes?" A girl with short purple hair and green eyes asked Yumeka kindly. The smile on her face was strained, though.

"I would like to apply for the Shinigami Academy."

**Whoa, that's almost the first time you said something without stammering! **

_Umm…Hehe… _

"Ha! Look, Ayaka! She came to me, not you!" The other Shinigami (blonde haired and green eyed) scowled horribly, revealing pointed teeth. Yumeka shuddered involuntarily.

**Stay still and smile, for Kami's sake!** "Well, here you go. That's the 

form you need, and you must hand it back to me by tomorrow, or else it will not be submitted."

"Thanks…" she said quietly, accepting the paper with outstretched hands.

Yumeka wandered around Inuzuri, taking three of her dogs for a walk. It was evening by the time she reached Renji's 'house'. It was a small wooden shack close to a field, and more than 10 people shared it. The only furniture inside were bunks, because of the lack of space. Colourful cloths hung outside the entrance. Everybody preferred to eat dinner outside anyway. _Should I go in? Or not? I might be disturbing him. Oh well, perhaps next time…_

**I can't believe you! You plucked up enough courage to come here, but then refuse to go in? Weird.**

_Um…Well…I don't know._

**Ugh. I bet I'm the only Inner who is completely opposite to my container. **

_Did you call me a container? _

**Yes. Now we'd better leave, otherwise those people will get suspicious.**

_Um…Ok, then. _

**Sometimes I wonder how you could survive without me. **

As Yumeka was about to follow the rickety path back, a hand grabbed her hair and yanked it really hard. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying. Yumeka whirled around and fell forwards, accidentally landing a blow on the person's head. He staggered backwards, clutching it, and screamed in pain.

"No! Please don't kill me, Shinigami! Have mercy on a poor boy! I'm sorry! I was only tryin' to pull a prank…" He continued shouting apologies.

_Did he call me a Shinigami? _

**Yes. Now I wonder why…**

_Um…I think I wore my hakama outside again, by accident._

**Humans are forgetful, but DEAD humans even more so.**

"Um…"

"Huh? Aren't ya gonna kill me, Shinigami?"

"Um…"

**Just say you're not a Shinigami!**

"What's this, Kyosuke-?"

"Save me from the mad Shinigami, Abarai!!" The boy literally fell onto his knees and begged Renji to save him. "I'll do anything for you! Anything!"

"Kyo! She's not a bloody Shinigami!" Renji groaned exasperatedly.

"T-then she must be something even more evil! Help!!"

"I'll help your ass!" The older boy snapped, and furiously asked Yumeka, "Why did you hit him? Once Kyo gets started, he'll never stop." The pain in her scalp throbbed, and she rubbed it tenderly.

"Um…"

"Ok, whatever, there's something I want you to see. Come on." Renji almost dislocated Yumeka's arm at the shoulder as he pulled her along. "You have to climb a bit here." He looked nervously at the girl, like she was too frail for climbing even a staircase.

"Um…there's no need." Yumeka shunpo-ed and in a flash, she was crouching on the uncomfortable tiles.

"Yeah…I keep forgetting you can do that." His eyes glinted with a new feeling. _He's jealous of me! _Yumeka thought.

"Um…why don't you try it?"

"I'll just fall down."

**Hehe, he's scared of falling… why did the coward bring us here?**

Sitting on the roof was a bit rough, so Yumeka chose to sit on the chimney instead. In the distance, she could see nothing but the sky. It was the colour of egg-yolk in the horizon, but gradually changed into a glowing red towards the centre. In the middle of the haze, the light emanating was so bright that Yumeka was forced to look away.

"It's beautiful, right?" Renji declared, gesturing in the light's direction.

"A sunset…you can see that anywhere, um, so why here?"

"You'll see…apart from the sunset, there's something else you can't miss."

"What about dinner?" Yumeka's stomach shifted and emitted a loud noise. Rosy red patches crept onto her pastel face, and she grimaced.

**You're blushing again…**

_I can't help it…_

A deep sigh was heard. "Well, you'll have to go back home for it, there's nothing to eat around here." He was ashamed that Inuzuri sounded so bad – there wasn't even a sufficient amount of food for 

everybody.

"I…I'll just stay here, then." Another grumble was heard, this time joined by someone else.

"No way! I can't have you starving just because I want you to stay here with me…You should go home and eat a nice dinner. Seriously."

"Well, if you want me to go…I suppose I will…then." Yumeka shifted slightly and sighed softly. Renji smiled. She was finally starting to listen to his advice.

"See you soon-" he said to the empty space. "Or not…"

A warm smell of steamy rice drifted in from the kitchen. Yumeka's lip twitched at the sight of dinner. Spicy beef curry was her absolute favourite dish, ever, especially the one made with Yasuko's secret recipe. While cramming spoonfuls of hot curry on rice into her mouth, she was also filling in the form that was due in tomorrow. It went something like this:

Shinigami Academy Application Form

Name: **Yumeka**

Age: **10**

Gender: **M/**

Illness (if any): **N/A**

Etc, etc.

_Wow, look at the beautiful stars… _

The stars were still, as if suspended by invisible string. Behind them, the night sky complimented their ethereal glow. To Yumeka's eyes, each star was as clear as a crystal, and she could count every one of those glittering spots. She stood at the windowsill for a long time, watching the constellations and thinking about life…

_Look at the stars, I seems like they're shining just for me…Each one is my friend, just like that one! It's the brightest…that must be Kuchiki-kun…_

-Somewhere Else-

Byakuya sighed. _I may have everything I want, but no matter how much money I have or how noble I am, I will never take possession of the stars. _For him, tonight was particularly enticing. Sometimes, the 

young boy would stay for hours, simply observing the scene above him. It made his grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei, quite angry.

"Why look and wish for something as impossible as the stars?" He would say, "A young kid like you has everything! Focus on more achievable targets." Perhaps he was a bit jealous of the stars, they were so free to sparkle and shine…but the Kuchiki's were not free. They were bound to society by rules and the law. They had to follow rules endlessly, tirelessly, while all the time, the constellations would only have to come out at night. That was a single rule in comparison to many. If you looked at them like Kuchiki Ginrei did, you would see them mocking and taunting you, as if singing,

"We are so happy and so free…be jealous of us, envy us, for you are miserable and chained by commands…"

Byakuya didn't agree. He thought they were so lucky, to be able to have choices.

-Somewhere Else-

"Aren't they beautiful?" Renji exclaimed to a small, dark haired girl. This was the reason why he wanted Yumeka to go home first. The sunset was meant for her, but the stars belonged to him and Rukia. 

The raven-haired girl opened her large blue eyes, and gasped.

"They're wonderful, Ren-chan!"

Yumeka had actually believed him and returned home… In fact, he had forgotten his promise to Rukia when he took Yumeka to view the sunset. Renji had only remembered when she started to get hungry.

Rukia had met Renji only yesterday, but they were already fast friends. It happened like this…

-Flashback-

Renji and his friend Kyosuke peeked out mischievously from behind a large water barrel, watching the old man who sold water. Water was running out, and by nightfall there would be none left. While the shopkeeper tended to a customer, the two boys slowly walked up to the table, hands in their pockets, trying to look cool.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, and come again!"

The man suddenly took notice and swiped a large and lethal looking wooden club at them, only missing their heads by an inch. "Keep away!" he growled furiously.

"We ain't done nothin'!" Renji replied, a shocked and frustrated expression clear on his face.

"You're in the way!"

Another of Renji's friends crawled underneath the rectangular table. Again, the bald shopkeeper brandished his club wildly. "How long're you gonna stare?"

"Fine!" Kyosuke retorted, somewhat scared on the inside. The two boys dashed off. Slowly, as the ugly shopkeeper disappeared into the distance, Renji slowed his pace down to a relaxed walk.

_I'll do whatever it takes to stay alive. _He promised himself. Joined by a fat boy, the three turned tail and charged back at the merchant.

"Here we go!" Renji yelled. Because his attention was focused on the girl beneath his table, Kyosuke and Renji were able to grab a big jar of water each and back away to a safe distance.

"H-Hey!" The salesman cried, "You damn kids!"

He moved as if to tackle the kid, but fortunately, the girl's job was done; his ankle was tied onto one of the table legs, and the whole stall came crashing down. It was complete chaos. Water cascaded everywhere, filling all the uneven gaps on the ground. The soft wood splintered as passers-by stopped to watch the strange picture.

"Yeah! C'mon, now's our chance!" The other children also grabbed 

their share of water.

"Yeah! Water!" They chorused happily, as if oblivious to the old man.

"Hold it, you brats…"

"Run!"

"Stop, dammit!" The rope was untied and a wild goose chase began. "I won't forgive you even if you cry and apologize!"

"This is bad, Ren-chan…" Kyosuke caught up with the red haired runner. "He's serious!"

"Shut up! Don't talk, run!"

"Not scared of me, huh? Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!!"

_I HATE this town._

"I can't go anymore!" The girl screamed. Then, a miracle occurred. A black, pink and purple blur whizzed between their feet and caused the angry (or livid) man to trip. All four of the kids turned to stare.

"You damn-" Rukia trampled continuously on his head, cutting off the rest of the sentence.

"This way! Follow me!" she commanded, and raced through the desolate alleyways.

"Wait a minute-" Renji started.

"Hurry up! Do you want other people to come after that water?"

"Let's go." The decision was made.

"Ren-chan!"

In a town like that, Abarai Renji and Rukia met.

A small, bulging blue bag dangled in front of Rukia's startled face.

"What's that?" She asked tentatively.

"I divided up the candy we got. This is your share." Renji extended his hand.

"Thanks." She accepted the offering gratefully and opened it.

Picked up one of the transparent balls and looked at it.

"It's confetti."

"Confetti?" An eyebrow cocked.

"What? You never heard of it? It's sweet."

"Oh." Just as Rukia was about to taste the sweet, a commotion was happening at the back of the 'house'.

"Give it back! C'mon, give it!" A young boy tried desperately to grab the bag of candy from the older boy's grasp.

"What do you care? It's just a little." The bag tore and the confetti 

scattered. The little boy wailed. "What's with you? You don't need it. You don't even have a _shred_ of spirit power! 'Long as you have water, you won't get hungry." Still, the crying persisted. "Geez, quit cryin' like some baby. I told you to quit cryin'! Freakin' annoyin'…" Rukia strode over to the pair and grabbed the older boy's shoulder.

"Hey! _None_ of us get hungry!"

"What the hell, you newbie?!"

He swung a fist at her, but was tripped by one of Rukia's dainty feet. She immediately took advantage and straddled his chest. "We may not get hungry, but we can taste flavours! We can smell scents! We ALL share the enjoyment! Don't act like the scumbag grown-ups! Got it?" He nodded once. The small boy was still crying.

"Don't cry anymore. Take this." Rukia handed over her share of the candy and went outside.

_It must have been hard giving things away. Rukia's a strange one. She has a gutsy attitude, she talked like a guy…_

"Hey, Renji! Need to talk to me?" she called from one of the lower branches.

"No, it's nothin'." He blushed.

"You're a strange one."

"_You're _the strange one!" She laughed, and it sounded like birds chirping. "Hey, what're you laughing at?! Dangit, Rukia, I said quit laughing! Anyway…I was wondering…can you meet me at our roof, tonight?"

"Sure! Why not? After all it's our home…"

-End of Flashback-

Renji leaned closer to a surprised Rukia. They were so close that she could feel the warmth from his breath… They were so close he could count every single one of her eyelashes…

--

Renji: Gah! Why did you make me do that?!

Rukia: wipes mouth vigorously that was D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G!!

Me: Hehe…I can make you two do worse things…

Rukia: runs off Nii-sama!

Yumeka: Please R&R! And review for the next chapter, it's very important. It'll (hopefully) attract more visitors to your stories so please review!


	3. Please Review

Hey guys, do you want one of your OCs to be featured in my fanfic? Available positions will be:

- Yumeka's friend

- Random Classmate #1

- Random Classmate #2

- Random Classmate #3

- Bully #1-3

- Hitsugaya fangirl #1-3

Please review and include the following criteria:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Eyes:

Hair:

Weight:

Height:

Preferred clothing:

What's in their obento (lunchbox):

Additional details (like, what you DON'T want to happen to he/she):


	4. The OCs Revealed

OCs

Well, congratulations to all those who's OCs will be featured in my story! Sorry if you're not one of them, but I had to choose interesting and creative characters. Without further interruption, here they are:

Shigekuni-Yamamoto-Genryusai

Name: Kogasiwa Mai.

Age: Whatever you want (in that case, 13).

Gender: F.

Eyes: Turquoise.

Hair: White like Hitsugaya.

Height:

Weight: 45.5kg.

Clothes: Blood red kimono.

Lunch: Whatever.

--

haruno-sakura-x

Name: Kurosawa Keisuke.  
Age: 12.  
Gender: Male  
Eyes: Hazel.  
Hair: Brown/blond.  
Weight: 47kg.  
Height: 170cm.  
Clothes: Shinigami uniform.  
Food: Tomato salad (keeping fit!)  
Others: He protects loved or weaker ones. Hard working, although not very  
clever. Makes up for that with his kenjutsu.

--

Bloody-Ribbon

Name: Yamashita Leiko

Age: 12

Gender: F

Eyes: Midnight blue

Hair: Shoulder length hazelnut hair

Height: 166cm

Weight: It's rude to ask a lady! (This is part of her personality, ok? xD)

Clothes: An oversized kimono top and just her underwear. xD

Lunch: Vegetables, dips and rice.

Additional Details:

- Personality: She's carefree, reckless, kind hearted and she's the daredevil. Most of all, she's trustworthy.

--

xxxReadySteadyGoxxx

Name: Katani Tahiro.  
Age: 12.  
Gender: Female.  
Eyes: Pale blue.  
Hair: Short, black, spiked in the back, bangs cut straight across just above  
the eyelashes.  
Weight: 90 lbs/41kg.  
Height: 139.7cm.  
Preferred clothing: Eh, you pick.  
What's in their obento: Rice. Just...rice.  
Additional details: Nothing much, just that she tends to disobey authority  
figures and procrastinate, but still does great. Other than that, do whatever  
you'd like!

--

OcGoddess

Name: Kaori Oshiro  
Age: 12  


Gender: Female  
Eyes: Misty Blue  
Hair: Shoulder length with bright red hair  
Weight: 95 lbs  
Height: 4'9  
Clothing: She normally wears the Shinigami school uniform  
In her Bento: Onigiri, chicken Teriyaki, and veggies!  
Attitude: She's pretty laid back. Some may even say lazy (kinda like  
Shunsui). She goes with the flow most of the time, but get her angry enough  
and you're dealing with the devil himself!  
Other Stuff: Her strong points are Kido, her zanpaku-tô, and cooking.

--

elvivo

Name: Kaida  
Age: Uhm, I should know this . 17 I think (but that might be too old lol.)  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Deep blonde  
Weight: Um, I'd say about 9st8  
Height: 170.2cm  
Preferred clothing: Her Shinigami robes um, lol she has a dragon pendant .  
What's in their obento (lunchbox): Cream soda and sun dried tomatoes (she  
has odd taste lol)  
Additional details (like, what you DON'T want to happen to he/she): Do with  
her as you wish!

--

hisanachan

Name: Yoshizawa Kumiko  
Age: 11  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Purple-blue  
Hair: Dark brown (almost black).  
Weight: 45 kg.  
Height: 160 cm.  
Preferred clothing: light lavender knee-length yukata with capri white  
leggings.  


What's in their obento: rice, BBQ, croquettes, and sides.  
Additional details: is very protective over her loved ones and will do  
anything for them (even killing) if it meant protecting them, otherwise very  
quiet and calm in nature. Anything else is up to you.

--

mandy-san

Name: Reishu Seiyuki.

Age: 14.  
Gender: Female.  
Eyes: Light minty green.  
Hair: Mid-back light aqua blue (almost white) hair, long bangs side parted on the right. Except for the bangs, the others are tied up at the base (like Neji from Naruto).  
Weight: Light build and tall. Likes to cover herself with looser Shinigami clothes.  
Height: Tall but somewhat elbow-y.  
Preferred clothing: loose Shinigami black and white uniform with sky blue sash.  
Bento content: sushi and some water.  
Additional details:  
- Zanpaku-tôs: Yin and Yang (shikai: create balance from harmony) -PS- may want to do some research on that. Appearance: Yin is dark with a white tip and yang is white with a dark tip. Yin had a white guard and Yang has a black guard. Both are shaped like circles. They are semi-transparent, glass like. Yin's element: darkness. Yang's element: light  
- Is very smart in common sense and quiet. Likes to hide her abilities and only let people know what they absolutely need to know.  
- Faults: is sometimes clumsy out of battle and is quiet. When she does talk, it cuts like a blade and earn her a score of enemies. Her physical strength is lacking.  
-Likes to observe, has a sense of justice, but rarely speaks up.

--

sharinganvsmangekyo (Bebo)

Name: Ichinose Hiroshi.

Age: 12 1/2.

Gender: Male (haruno-sakura—x is right, almost all the OCs are female).

Eyes: Black.

Hair: Black with a pink streak in his fringe.

Weight: 42.999999…kg.  
Height: 180…cm.

Clothes: Standard male Academy uniform (white and blue kimono, sandals).

Lunch: He's a trash can! Eats almost everything!

Others: Hiroshi is funny, loud and a girl-magnet. He's not good at languages (more precisely writing) but very skilled in maths. If Hiroshi couldn't graduate from the Academy, he would become an inventor.

--

iWolf

Name: Yaman Shinko (Last, first)  
Age: 15/16  
Gender: F  
Eyes: Amber  
Hair: Red  
Weight: Ano... does it matter?  
Height: 5' 3"  
Preferred clothing: Flare jeans, t-shirt  
What's in their obento (lunchbox): Wasabi sushi, rice  
Additional details (like, what you DON'T want to happen to he/she): Bully, Hitsugaya fan girl.

--

Satou Kimura

Name: Satou Hikari  
Age: 11  
Gender: F  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: short, slightly shorter than shoulder length. Light brown (toffee :P).  
Weight: 46kg  
Height: 5'9"  
Preferred clothing: Yutaka, long black socks (over the knee). A yutaka is a mini skirt, sky blue yutaka and dark blue sash thingy, has huge ribbon behind sash thingy.  
What's in obento : えと melon bread :D and chocolate milk.  
Additional details : あの... not a beeyoch cuz this is my beloved OC and she already has a personality... quiet and hardworking, kinda anti-social nerd... she a bully?

--

Actually, I've decided to be nice to all those kind people who took their 

time reviewing and creating a great OC. So, if I don't choose you this time, you'll probably be featured as a Shinigami after the Timeskip. So if you reviewed (with an OC), please please please review later/again but with details about your zanpaku-tô.

-Thanks For All Those Reviews!!-

And then, of course, some info about me:

Kuchiki Yumeka

Name: Yumeka (Clan name unknown).

Age: 9 (before timeskip) – 14 (after timeskip)

Gender: F

Eyes: Indigo, tinged with silver.

Hair: Raven blue/black. She likes to tie it up into two low pigtails with a tricolour (black, white and grey) hair tie.

Weight: 28kg.

Height: 140cm.

Preferred Clothing: A black/white/grey kimono. Sometimes, Yumeka will dress up for special occasions. She will wear a black/white/grey kimono top and a matching yukata with a big ribbon sash thingy at her back. Wears typical Shinigami sandals with white socks. Carries a black bag to school. Her Academy uniform consists of a white and red kimono top and a long red skirt.

Lunch: Extremely spicy curry rice OR assorted Onigiri with extra wasabi.

Others:

Personality: Yumeka is very shy and polite, so sometimes she doesn't defend herself against accusations. She will protect those close to her heart, even if it means death. If you get to know Yumeka really well, she can be quite friendly and more open. During battle, Yumeka has a large variety of techniques so as to surprise her enemy.

Appearance: Short and thin like Ururu (before timeskip). Medium height, body like Loly (after timeskip).

Zanpaku-tôs (Byaku and Sharingan): When in its sealed state, Byaku Sharingan look like an ordinary katanas, if not a bit shorter. The cross-guards are circular, 

with the pattern of Mangekyo and Sharingan on it. The pommels of Byaku Sharingan are embedded with a ruby/onyx for storing emergency reiatsu (these stones have a different use but we'll find out later in the sequel). The blades are slightly curved and they never tarnish. In fact, Byaku Sharingan absorbs the enemy's blood just to make them stronger. The scabbard is black. Yes, just plain black. Byaku Sharingan have inners and they are extremely sadistic, like Kenpachi.

Shikai: TO BE REVEALED.

Bankai: None. YET.

Family/Relationships: Lives with her paternal aunt, Yasuko (Clan name unknown).


	5. The Accident

あなたの夢か?

Yumeka: I don't own Bleach.

Me: But I do own Yumeka. Please ASK for permission before you use her in anything.

--

Chapter 3: The Accident

A beam of sunlight hit Yumeka directly in the eye. _Itai…_ _Oh no! It's 6:00am! I'm going to be late!_

She stood up straight and flung the wardrobe door open. _I have nothing to wear! _In the end, she decided upon a plain black kimono. After around 50 or so flash steps, the 1st Division Building was in sight. _Just in time for the first lesson…_ Luckily, class hadn't begun yet, so that was alright. It was strange to see so many different coloured kimonos in a Squad's Building, instead of just plain black. All the boys were chatting as if they knew each other forever, while the girls were gossiping in small groups. Yumeka had never felt so left out in her life.

She walked around the classroom, taking the longest route possible to 

one of the back seats. Alarmingly, the bell rang. A deep, vibrating sound that filled your heart with emotion. Yumeka sat down. To her left was an empty seat, in front of her was a white haired boy and to her right was an extremely tall girl with shoulder length hazelnut hair and midnight blue eyes. The girl's eyes showed warmth and luckily, she looked friendly. She was very pretty, and so were the other girls, making Yumeka act even more reclusive. She couldn't really imagine an ugly duckling following a group of iridescent swans.

"Good morning, students."

"Good morning, sensei." The children chorused back. The professor was a brunette/red head lady with violet eyes. She wore half-rimmed circular glasses and a big white barrette. That hat had a golden pattern embroidered on, and it matched her dress. Her gown was much more complicated, though, and it split to her knee on the right.

"You are all new?" She stated, but to Yumeka it sounded more like a question. For a second, no one answered, and then a black haired boy drawled, "Did you really think that any of us were crap enough to re-do a year? Are you underestimating the Academy students?"

"Of course not." Sensei laughed. That was the last thing anyone would have expected. Most of the teachers at the Academy were stiff and strict; they would have given that boy detention already. "Well, it's almost time for your first lesson, in class 1A. Grab a uniform from the changing rooms if you don't already have one, then get going, kids!" As class was dismissed, Yumeka couldn't help but think that she would never fit in with the rest. _I must find a way. I won't give up._ Thinking that was easy, but actually doing it was difficult. She picked up bits of gossip and conversation from the pretty girls, most of which were about two boys: Kurosawa Keisuke and Ichinose Hiroshi.

"Waah!" Yumeka crashed into a soft wall. It smelt faintly like lemons with a hint of green tea…

"Watch where you're going," A venomous voice hissed from above her. Petrified that she had embarrassed herself in public, Yumeka turned around and mumbled a quick apology before walking on ahead.

_I need to get to the changing rooms…This is the second, no third floor…where is it?_

"This is hopeless. I'm late for class on my first day."

After a minute or so, Yumeka met a crossroad.

"Heh. It seems like you're lost. Maybe I could help you." Seeing, Yumeka's frightened face, the girl softened her voice slightly. "Hi, I'm Yamashita Leiko."

"Yumeka…"

Yamashita Leiko was especially tall compared to Yumeka. She was at least 160cm. Her midnight blue eyes sparkled mischievously, but they showed warmth too. Leiko had shoulder length hazelnut hair, and she wore an oversized kimono.

"What class are you going to?"

"Um…Class 3A. But I have to-to get a um…uniform from the changing room…"

"Me too! Here, the changing rooms are this way…" And so, Yumeka made a new friend already. _Maybe this isn't as hard as I thought. _Classroom 3A was partially empty, due to the fact that most of the new students got lost as well. It was a kidō (demon arts) class, and Yumeka had a feeling that she would do well. At least well enough to impress the teacher.

"Good morning, class." The sensei received no reply from her class, because they were all murmuring excitedly about which Hado or 

Bakudo to use. "Enthusiastic, are we? Very well. Get into pairs or threes and practice Bakudo No 1, 4 and 9. One person will attempt Hado No 1 or 4, while the other repels it."

Yumeka immediately paired up with Leiko, but it took a while for them to shake off another girl. She had misty blue eyes and shoulder length red hair.

"Sorry, but I want to work with Yume-chan…" Leiko pleaded. Although she was shorter, the girl seemed to have authority over Leiko.

"But I'm your best friend! Don't tell me you're gonna ditch us for that bitch?!" (A/N Ooh it rhymes).

"Shiro-chan…"

"Don't call me that anymore, Leiko."

"Oshiro-chan, look, I'll make it up to you sometime. What's wrong with making a couple of new friends?"

"You think I'm still your friend and that I'll accept your apologies? Leiko, you're so bitchy and retarded to hang out with a girl you've only met five minutes ago, and dump me!! I started hating you ever since we decided to become Shinigami! You're not worthy enough to have 

me as a BEST FRIEND!" Oshiro made a hand sign and shouted angrily, "Hado No 54, Haien!" A burst of flames was suddenly sent at Leiko. _I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! MOVE! MOVE!_ _Bakudo No 39, Enkosen! _

Leiko turned around a nanosecond before it was too late. A black shield of Yumeka's condensed reiatsu materialized and formed thick barrier, carelessly blocking off the attack, and then disappearing. The whole class was staring intently at the frail girl who looked like a gust of wind might blow her away.

The teacher recovered first and snapped, "Kaori Oshiro, how dare you disrupt my lesson in this way!" Sensei's lips were pursed into a thin white line.

"Yumeka…you saved me…but how?"

"Etou…I don't know…"

Once the teacher had gotten over the initial shock of that sudden attack, her expression changed from fury to curiosity.

"How did you manage to create a reiatsu shield like that?" She inquired.

"I don't know…I've been doing non verbal kidō for a very long time…" Most of the class was now gaping at Yumeka and Leiko. Some 

of the boys gazed dreamily at Leiko. Yumeka couldn't blame them – Leiko was extraordinarily pretty.

"Get back to work, class!" Sensei barked, making everyone in the vicinity jump. "Now, try your best, Yamashita-chan, and let me see what level you guys are at…"

The rest of the lesson was passed uneventfully, except for the fact that however hard Leiko tried, she could not penetrate Yumeka's different shields. Or to put it another way, the young child was simply doing it so effortlessly that it astounded the professor. "Yamashita-chan, swap places with Yumeka-chan. Now try a shield…"

Perhaps the teacher thought that Yumeka would be worse at attacking, but she was wrong. Those swift strikes were as thin, incisive and as deadly as a sharp zanpaku-tô. They infiltrated Leiko's Bakudo like lightning breaking the sky.

"How do you do it so easily?" Leiko looked frustrated as Yumeka's Byakurai found its target for the fifth time. Yumeka shrugged off the question and began to pack up. There was exactly one minute and 39 seconds before the lesson would end.

"Nya, Keisuke, how did you do?"

"I was…OK…"

"Hn." The taller boy's black hair was in an emo haircut. His fringe hung over one side of his pale face and was streaked with hot pink. His shorter friend had short, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Geez, Hiroshi…It's not like I was gonna hurt her."

Hiroshi's black eyes widened as he asked,

"Which girl was your partner?" and then added suspiciously, "Why did you work with someone from the opposite gender anyway?"

Keisuke pointed at a tall girl at the other side of the practice room. She had light aqua (almost white) hair in a loose ponytail (like Hyuuga Neji from Naruto) and bangs which were parted at the right. From what Hiroshi could see, her Shinigami uniform was a few sizes too big.

"There wasn't anyone else I wanted to work with."

Hiroshi sighed and looked down at his feet.

"You! Aren't you that crazy girl who crashed into me this morning!?"

"Um…No." She shuffled her sandal-clad feet and scratched a spot on her neck uncomfortably. Glancing upwards, his eyes seemed to burn black holes right through her mind. Yumeka couldn't look away. 

He smirked and suddenly, the pupils began to grow thinner and thinner until they were like a cat's.

"I can tell you're lying… little girl…" Then abruptly, Keisuke grabbed Hiroshi's arm and kept shaking it. He received no response from the subject, and then said frantically,

"Hiroshi…Hiroshi! What happened? Why are you like this? Did she do something to you?" Yumeka concluded that this was the best time to get out of his sight and leave, but her legs wouldn't move.

"You're cute…I want you…I want you!" He screeched, his eyes slanting at the corners and the menacing smile contorting into something much more deformed and evil. Wrenching his arm free from Keisuke's grasp, Hiroshi plunged his hand into the uniform and drew out a nodachi.

**Inner Yumeka: Seems like you don't have a weapon. Your best choice would be to shunpo somewhere else, or use kidō. He looks pretty strong. Maybe a Forbidden Technique… but oh dear, we don't want to demolish this nice classroom, do we?**

Yumeka had never wielded anything longer than a katana, due to her size. Her best hope was something simple but effective.

_I don't want to hurt the guy though. Hm… Etou… _

Yumeka was broken from her thoughts as a shadow loomed overhead. Deep in thought, she had not seen Hiroshi take a flying leap towards her, his nodachi poised to strike. It took a long time for gravity to take its course, but by then Yumeka had neatly sidestepped, and Hiroshi had slammed face first into the floor. However, he rose, apparently unscathed, and prepared for another assault. This time, Yumeka was more than ready. She sent a rod of energy flying at the boy, which disintegrated into thousands of tiny short rods. They were implacably precise, and pinned Hiroshi's baggy uniform to the nearby wall.

**I thought he would be stronger…that was no fun at all; we didn't even raise a sweat.**

_Anou… he might not have been strong, but why did he suddenly transform like that? Um…I mean…it's like a hollow or something is trapped in his soul._

Gradually, his pupils returned back to normal, but he was gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry." Keisuke apologized.

"What kind of bastard is he, apologizing for his friend?" A girl even 

shorter than Yumeka pushed her way past the gathering crowd. She had pale blue eyes and short, black spiky hair. Her bangs were cut straight across, just above the eyelashes. She pulled Hiroshi up by his collar.

"Sorry…sometimes it's really hard to control Him."

"Um…it's ok…"

Hiroshi smiled weakly and walked away.

"Oh, hi. By the way, I'm Tahiro. Katani Tahiro. I'm 12 and I like rice." All Yumeka could do was raise an eyebrow. Tahiro was 12 and shorter than her. That was something new.

Leiko immediately took a liking to the new girl, their personalities being quite similar. Leiko was carefree, reckless and kind-hearted. Sometimes she could be a daredevil, but most importantly to Yumeka, she was trustworthy. Although Tahiro had only met them for around a minute, Yumeka could sense that she tended to disobey authority. She had already gotten into an argument with the kidō sensei about hand positions.

"I'm Yamashita Leiko. I'm also 12 and I like vegetables, dips and rice."

"Um…I'm Yumeka, I'm 9 years old. I like spicy Onigiri, spicy curry and wandering around at night."

"Cool!"

"Let's go, it's time for lunch." Tahiro led them to the dining hall/canteen place. She paced through the hallways like she was born and raised right here in this large building. They settled down to a wooden bench, and were immediately joined by two other students. The boy had blond hair up to his shoulders, an extremely angular emo fringe and slightly blue/green eyes. He wore a blue and white kimono, which was the standard Shinigami uniform for boys. The girl next to him had her short dark hair done in two pigtails (like Yumeka). She had chestnut eyes and also wore the girls' uniform.

"Hi, I'm Izuru Kira." The blond boy said in a sociable tone.

"I'm Hinamori Momo. I was in your kidō class earlier, and your non-verbal skills are amazing!" Hinamori praised. Yumeka felt a pink tinge on her cheeks, but tried her best to ignore it.

"So, guys, what do you have for lunch?" The ever-optimistic Tahiro asked. It took a few seconds for everyone to open their lunch-boxes. Yumeka's was black with a transparent cover. Leiko's was 

light blue with a pattern of white stars on top, while Hinamori's was completely the opposite. Her box was baby pink with fluffy bunnies on it. There were hearts everywhere. Kira's was green, and Tahiro used a cotton bag. "Erm…I've got rice."

"Just rice?" Kira cocked his eyebrow ironically. "I have almost everything, _except_ rice."

"Yeah, just rice."

"I've got rice too, but with fried vegetables, dips and sides." (Guess who).

"Um…I have Onigiri…" Yumeka lifted her bento to show them.

"Ooh, what flavour?" Hinamori requested politely.

"Wasabi…and salmon."

"How can you have wasabi flavoured Onigiri? That's just weird." Kira interrupted. At this, Yumeka frowned slightly.

"It's not that weird. I mean, Kuch- one of my friends' likes it too."

The Onigiri were her friends. She felt a pang of sadness when Kira insulted them. She ate spicy Onigiri for years, and to her it was gourmet.

"I have dango!" Hinamori cried jubilantly.

They started eating, but then Yumeka discovered that she had forgotten to pack a drink.

"Erm…hold on, I'm going to go buy a green tea."

"'K" Was all Tahiro could muster, with her mouth full to bursting of rice. Yumeka stood up and walked over to the counter, where she quickly chose her beverage and paid for it. She had really wanted a different drink but green tea was the cheapest. She hurried back to the bench, but because her eyes were too busy focused on the tea (trying not to spill it and look like an idiot), Yumeka didn't realize that she was in the path of danger. She was really short, Katani Tahiro being an exception, so some tall people wouldn't be able to see her. That was a major problem, because unexpectedly, she crashed for the second time today, into someone.

_Splish!_

Her green tea teetered before falling out of reach. "I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, but then found that her small palm was still holding the cup.

"Here, and be careful. Next time, you'll seriously spill it."

That familiar voice. That familiar feeling…

Yumeka trembled as she stared up into Byakuya's perfect face.

--

Me: Nyaa That took way too long to update. It was pretty short, ne?

Kira: (oo) I LOVE GIN!!

Everyone else: …


End file.
